Gifts
by Shido
Summary: A ChristmasYule fic featuring the Founders of Hogwarts. Some sillines between friends and slash undertones.


I don't know where I got this idea, but it snuck in and wouldn't go away, so. Here it is, a founders' Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy. And I am aware that the founders might not have celebrated Christmas, but I don't know when Christianity came to the British Isles, there's always the druid holiday of Yule, so if you want to think it's that go for it. It won't affect the story. 

Warning: some silliness and slash undertones

Gifts

The room was decked out in all sort of magical decorations. Fairy lights, streamers, and little ornaments that Rowena had charmed so that the hung around in orbits around the room.

The four friends sat in the middle of the room laughing as Salazar was knocked backwards by a particularly strong cracker. The blond scowled its remains but brightened as he smacked Godric over the head with the stuffed snake pillow that was inside.

Helga looked at the clock, her amber eyes grew wide with excitement. "It's time for presents!" she said happily, grabbing one of the pillows off the chairs and smacking the two boys with it. "Come on!" She then danced out of the room, her long, beautiful, brown hair and sunny yellow and black gown twirling around her, "I'll be right back with your gifts."

Rowena sat down her near full glass of white wine and stood, "I need to get mine too." Tucking a strand of raven hair back into the elegant bun she had it in, and giving the boys a 'you better behave while we're gone' look she left.

Salazar and Godric looked at each other and started laughing again. "Women," Godric said, "They always take so long, and keep way to many secrets."

Salazar nodded, sweeping a lose stand of hair behind his ear. His emerald green eyes were full of mischief, "I know what Rowena got you," the nineteen year old said tauntingly.

"And?"

"It's funny,"

"That's not what I asked," the twenty-two year old said, rolling his eyes, "what is it?"

"I'm not telling. You have to guess."

Godric glared for a moment than tackled the younger man again and began his slaughter. "Tell me what it is!"

"N . . . no I won't tell!" Salazar managed between gasps, "Stop tickling me!"

The door opened and Helga bounded in, "Godric," she mock scolded when she saw them, or rather almost tripped over them, "I thought I told you not tickle him!"

"But he's teasing me," Godric pouted.

"Honestly," Rowena's sweet alto voice came from behind Helga, "We're supposed to the strongest Witches and Wizards in Europe?"

"The world," corrected Godric.

"We have a while yet before we match the great Merlin, or what was her name, that witch from Japan."

"It was something Abe wasn't it?" Salazar suggested.

"I think so," Rowena said looking thoughtful.

"Hey!" Helga shouted, "This is not a time to be thoughtful, it's a time to have FUN!" She shoved her gift into Rowena, "Open."

Rowena smiled at her friend and opened it. "Helga," she let a small gasp, "However did you know?"She held up a beautiful crystal ball made of aquamarine, inside it little wisps of smoke danced. "Oh, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Helga beamed and then handed Godric and Salazar two identical packages, "They're a set," she said as the both pulled out a shield, Godric's was made of  gold, and had a lion on it. Salazar's was made of silver and had a snake. "My father made them; he put a charm on them so as long as you two are friends they will never break."

They both smiled at her. Salazar stood and gave her a hug and Helga patted him on the head, "Damn you're short, I'm staring to feel like a mother. Rowena, I still look twenty, right?"

"Yes," she said and handed her a package over Salazar's head, gave one to Godric, and poked Salazar in the side with his gift, "You can let go of her now. She's not your mother."

Salazar stuck out his tongue at her and ripped the wrapping off faster than a sheep shakes its tail. "_Merlin's Guide to Defending Yourself_," he said, "Wow, wow, this will come in handy when I start teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Helga held up the book Rowena gave her, "I should have known you'd give us books," she said smiling, "_Caring for Dragons and other Magical Creatures_. Thanks Rowena."

Godric stared at the book in his lap, "_To Tame your Inner Lion_? What? Rowena did you get me a book about dealing with your ego? My ego isn't that big" He flipped through the pages, then brightly added, "Hey it's about swordsmanship and . . ." he stared, blushed and snapped the book shut.

"That should keep you entertained for awhile," Rowena said with an amused look. 

"What is it?" Salazar asked trying to move Godric's arm so he could see the page, "I thought it was book dealing with your ego."

"You're too young."

"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you get to hide things from me let me see. Helga, help me!"

"She's too young too."

Rowena sighed, "I now understand what my sister went through with my sisters and brother."

"Such is life," Helga said. Then to Salazar, "I'm sure Godric will act out what's in the book for you later."  
  


Godric turned even redder, his face now blended with his bright red hair.   
  


Salazar looked at him, then at the book and shrugged, "Ok by me." He walked over to the corner and brought over three packages, "I made these myself. When I was an apprentice under Lagen he made sure I had another talent incase I didn't have what it took to be his pupil. So he had someone teach me how to make magic items."

He handed each of them a package, "Open."

Rowena opened the small box he had given her, "A dowsing pendent?" she asked examining the fine blue diamond and the intricate sliver chain it was on. 

"It also doubles as a necklace. And it's charmed to keep away dark spirits."

Rowena thanked him and put it around her neck.

Helga opened hers next and pulled out a hand mirror, "This is very beautiful," she said looking into it.

"If you look into long enough it will show the true form of whomever's behind it, so if there's a demon possessing someone you'll know."

Godric pulled out a sword; one incrusted with rubies and had the name Godric Gryffindor on it. "Salazar," he whispered, "This must have taken you forever."

"It did. In fact I almost gave up making it a couple times. I put a non-rusting charm, an unbreakable charm on all three of your gifts. And I put an always-sharp spell on the sword."

Godric laid the sword down reluctantly and gathered his gifts up, "Here you go," he hand them out, "Salazar you open yours last. Now these were hard to come by, fortunately for you my father's in the business." 

Helga opened hers first while Salazar pouted. "Oh, how cute," she squealed, "A dragon's egg. Oh, he is going to live in the forest and protect our students, when we get them of course. Let's see it's a  . . ." she flipped threw the dragon book Rowena got her, "Japanese Sea Dragon, wow, these are rare."

"A phoenix egg," Rowena breathed as she opened hers. "They're next to impossible to find seeing phoenix's only mate once a millennia. Godric, you must have spent a fortune on us."

"Nah, my father convinced the guy selling those two eggs that they were worthless and got them dirt cheap. Salazar's however," Salazar stopped pouting and opened his box and took a sharp in take of air. "I had to beg my father to find and was killer to pay for. But I think it was worth it. Don't you Salazar?"

"It's a basilisk egg. Oh gods, Godric, I can't accept this, it's much too expensive."

"Nonsense, after all that work you put into my new toy," he held up the sword and smiled, "You deserve it. Besides, who better to have a basilisk then a Parsalmouth?"

Salazar flung himself at Godric, "Thank you," he said tightly hugging his friend, "Oh thank you. You have no idea how much I wanted one."

Godric patted the younger boy on the head, "Hey, what are friends for," he forced the words to be calm, though his face was bright red. Helga giggled and Rowena rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Come on you three, it's time for bed."

Despite all of Salazar's puppy dog looks, Helga's whining, and Godric's pouts she got them all to gather their things and sent them off to each of their own rooms. Before she turned out the light she heard Salazar ask Godric a question.

"Hey Godric, can you show me the things in your book when we get to your room?"

"Umm . . . maybe," Godric said uncertainly. 

Rowena chuckled to herself, turned out the lamps and retired to her room.

Um, yes, that was my first Founders fic. I hope you liked it. If you like my versions of the founders than keep an eye out for a series by me that'll star them. Not sure whether or not the HP characters will be in it too yet. But we'll see. 


End file.
